The Last Day on Earth
by helovestowrite
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki takes his last stance on Earth as he repays some vengence before his death comes.... For whom the Bell tolls...
1. Chapter 1

The Last Day on Earth

I hope Misashi realizes that the heart attack thing was only cool when I did it, see Naruto to the Rescue, I did that first, secondly I do hope another timeskip comes soon so I can see what happens to the group....

Just so you know Naruto's 25 in this story so yeah I'm sorry if you get a bit confused....

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki held his hand over his heart, running through the forest as his tears flew of his eye lids. He witnessed his dreams, his love, his family all get taken away so cruelly by the Hidden Leaf Village, even after his 12 years of service that included defeating 2 S-ranked nin which were the leaders of the Akatsuki.

_Yes he saved us from that Akatsuki but does he have the intelligence like the Nara's or the power like the Hyuugas or Uchihas to be a good Hokage, all he's proven is that he's too much of an irresponsible person to lead our village._

That arguement was constantly in his head and only because the villagers and the council still questioned him, after saving them many times. They had little to no faith in him and that hurt the blond like nothing else. Well except the fact he had to witness also the marriage of Sakura Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha as they both locked lips on the part of I do. Those memories along with the deaths of Ero-sennin, JiJi and Baa-chan brought more tears to the young man as Sasuke had screwed him over once again and he couldn't do nothing about it. When Sakura thanked him for giving her a happy ending, Naruto had to bite his tounge and forced a smile telling her he was happy for her.

Then he lost his chance with Hinata when Kiba asked him for his help to win her over. When it came to his friends, Naruto would gladly sacrifice his own happiness for them and thus he got them together. They ended up getting married three years later after that, which the young Namikaze felt a bit sad at that fact.

One by one his teammates were getting promotions, or finding their true love, yet Naruto stayed in the same place, a genin, without a family, without someone to tell him they loved him. Shizune had gotten married to Shiranui Genma after he healed her heart from the death of Tsunade's and now had a son named Ayumu a small but loving family.

As much as Naruto wanted to be happy for his friends he couldn't, the part of his heart grew jealous, envious of people's happiness and thus he became frustrated. His mood started to affect his actions at his job. After a mission completed with Kiba, Neji and Chouji, Naruto wanted to head home but Kiba tried to get him to join the gang for a celebration with the rest of Konoha 12 , one thing led to another and Naruto punched Kiba in the face, a brawl almost started between the two but Neji and Chouji quickly stopped before they did anything they regretted.

The once happy-go-lucky blond was tired as he gained bags under his eye of his constant tear shedding and lack of sleep, due most likely to his depression. Not that he would tell anyone about it, yes they asked but he constantly told them to mind their own business and walked off.

In a way Naruto knew he was becoming Sasuke but he didn't give a damn about what people thought of him anymore. He relied too much on people's opinions and because of that he wasn't able to become as strong as he could have been. It sickened him that all you had to do was have a bloodline and you get promoted to chuunin or jounin. Other than Lee, Sakura, and Ten-Ten he had no respect for the rest of Konoha 10 mostly because bloodlines took his family , bloodlines screwed him of his dream, bloodlines caused him severe headaches. Naruto always worked hard to get where he was and the only people to acknowledge that were long gone from the Earth.

" I'm tired of having to always earn everything, respect, love, friendship, family, pride. It's always the same Naruto you be miserable and the rest of the world benefits from your nindo and your beliefs." wearily complained Naruto as he clutched his heart from the pain.

It had been ten years since his first stroke and the doctors complained that he should take it easy due to the stress he was enduring. Wanting to know why the fox wouldn't heal him, he saw the fox place a claw on his chin and then with what looked to be a saddened face sighed.....

**My chakra can heal physical damage to the body but not emotional damage gaki you're on your own for this one.**

Yeah it was always like that, he was on his own once again and that got irritating after a while, he's been alone since he was a baby why would he continue down this path.

He was dying, that he was certain of but not wanting to cause a scene or worry his friends , he wanted to find a mission to gather his thoughts in preparation so he went in late in the night to the Hokage tower to find Kakashi still working on the Hokage desk.

" Yo." waved Kakashi to the blond

" Hey Hokage-sama." politely greeted the blond raising the eyebrow in his unmasked side of his face.

Kakashi Hatake knew what was going on inside his ex-student's head and was worried. He never has seen a man self-destruct as much as Naruto had for the past ten years.

/_Sensei I'm sorry your son has had to suffer so much , he didn't deserve this fate./_

Naruto awaited for his mission as he looked around a bit but when he scanned the desk, he found a file that said country of Haislmen. Noticing the certain silver haired man was distracted with his Icha Icha, he grabbed the file and looked through.

_My name is Arthur Fergenstein and I have inquired an interest in gaining help from a shinobi village, we are in dire need of help and heard that Konoha has some of the best it has to offer. He has at some point been to this part of the world and well let me explain._

_Country: Haislmen_

_Population: 325,000,000_

_Military forces: 66,000,000_

_Leader: Jon vas Kingstein_

_He has ruled the country with an iron fist, killing over 30 million citizens for either game, trying to over throw him, or for trying to escape. He also has traveled across the world finding some slaves from any country he could get. He even conquered a small country named Whirlpool country._

Naruto's eyes raised at this bit of information, wasn't his mother from that country? He kept reading on the info....

_The man drew over fifteen thousand soldiers onto this village as they killed civilians, destroyed homes and while most of the men were civilians fighting some were from this elite clan in the village. I think their last names were ........_

The blond dropped the folder with his horrified eyes as Kakashi lazily turned around to see his student's eyes.

" Naruto are you all right?" questioned the young Hokage.

" M-My family...." Naruto slowly got the folder and continued to read.

_They were extremely brave and took out a lot of the forces but eventually the numbers were too great and they were killed. Jon with his arrogant smirk, walked down the boat with his crown shining in the sun light and his men came out of a big house with a young looking woman with the insignia on her back of their country. She was quite beautiful with her red hair, her nice curves, beautiful brown eyes and wearing something you call a kimono. She seemed to hold a sharp weapon of sorts which I have found out was a kunai but she was restrained and therefore the men took her weapon away.  
_

_As I continued to watch this scene, they brought out more females, including the grandmother, she looked quite angry but also wise in a way. Then the man who ran the clan, his years seemed to have brought such toughness yet he seemed got into a staring contest with the man for just a minute but then once again showed why this man was cold hearted jackass. He spit in the poor old man's face and while the old man tried to cleanse himself, he took this opportunity to get a cheap shot in as he punched the old man in the stomach. The poor old man fell on the ground as his wife cried and ran to his side while the beautiful girl tried to hurry to them only to be blocked by the King and he had a look I couldn't fathom.  
_

_The sickening part was that poor beautiful woman was forced to do something so atrocious that even most of Jon's men including myself turned our backs on him. He raped the poor woman in front of all of us men and women earning hateful glares from the women all the way in the back. After the horrible agony of hearing that young woman screaming stop and watching the Uzumaki's cry for his mercy on the poor woman they were boarded on the ship and took them back to his dungeons to become his slaves as the young woman was forced into Jon's bed. Truly our old leader Vin Da Lunken would be horrified of what this man had done to our country and the innocents..._

Kakashi could feel the chakra of the fox leaking out of Naruto while clenched his fist in anger at what they did to his family his grandma, aunt, grandfather...

" Kakashi-sensei let me go on this mission." Naruto gave back the file to the Hokage, he quickly read it and placed the folder gently.

" No, Naruto this mission is suicidal and..." the blond slammed his hand on the desk.

" I don't care anymore Hokage-sama, if I die, I die but I'll be damned that my family remains with that sick bastard. There's only so much I can forgive, they have to pay!!!"

The cold steel eyes of Naruto told Kakashi that denying him could turn Naruto into a missing-nin.

" Fine but I insist you take some of..." when Kakashi noticed the window opened with the cool air blowing in he sighed.

_/ As much as I like to believe Naruto will be back in one piece, my gut tells me he won't come back from this. Goodbye Naruto, you truly were a great student, shinobi and most of all a human being./_

It was a suicidal mission, but somehow Naruto didn't care, he'd free his family and that country even if it meant his death, he would help the innocent and save his family for his mother Kushina Uzumaki. In Naruto's heart, he knew this was his final adventure, and if he was going to die he would rather die in battle then having a stroke after being left behind in his home of Konohagakure where nobody but Kakashi and Iruka appreciated him.

Now began the final chapter of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of the Yellow Flash, godson of the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya, and protector of the Hidden Leaf village...

He would get his glory and respect even if it meant death and Jon vas Kingstein would learn the wrath of a jinchuuriki....

This will be a quick story because I still need to write ROTS and Naruto to the Rescue but I do hope people review please I need some incite on what you all think


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Day on Earth

Now maybe I am confused but why am I still reading Naruto? Well it's mostly because A.) I am in love with Temari 2.) Killa bee is the shizzny 3.) I want to see the Hirashin in action for god's sake...hurry mister Kishimoto, hurry!!!

Now most of you are wondering, well Iruka would be there for Naruto but he too gained a family with Anko and a son, eventually separating to each other's lives. As each friend of his went off to their own lives, Naruto stayed in the same place. Someone who has been alone most their lives eventually takes it personally because they have nothing to tell them they have nothing to be jealous of. His depression spiraled out of control but he's still a good guy who cares about people, just that he stopped caring about his own life. Suicidal and emo, yes but he has a damn good reason to be,after all his dad was a dumbass...He really thought the village would promote the Kyuubi container. He had too much belief in his village and that screwed over young Naruto plus all the betrayals and heartbreaks. Minato Namikaze for as smart as he was with shinobi details was a dobe in his wish of Naruto being a hero. I too like Hiruzen Sarutobi but why tell anyone that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki even survived, that made Naruto's life even worse. At the end of the day, no one has a right to bitch about their lives more so than Naruto but he didn't, even in this suicide he's thinking about saving the innocent albeit his family. He is going to die, no one will be able to save him and it will cause a rift between Konoha and the allies Naruto gave them. So please listen to Naruto's **'Sadness and Sorrow 'song **or something that sad . Serj Tankian's** 'Sky is over'**, is what really inspired me into writing this awfully sad end of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but hopefully it will also be a beautiful death.

Quickly gathering his equipment , Naruto scanned on what he had forgotten and realized that he needed some bang for his ryou so quickly began making the seals for explosions, taped them on his kunai and shuriken , gathered his water bottle and tools sealed them up and then quickly got out of his old apartment as he jumped out the window only to meet face to face with Sakura and Sasuke. Silence gathered between the ex-teammates as Naruto raised an eyebrow that said ' What do you want' look.

" Naruto... me , Sasuke and the rest of Konoha shinobi and the Sand sibs are gathering for Hinata's birthday and we came here to ask if you wanted to join us." Sakura looked into the blond's eyes only to see them baggy and tired.

/ _When did Naruto age so fast? His eyes look downtrodden./_

_/__** Right like you wouldn't know why he's so depressed. Seriously girl just shut up and worry about Sasuke, not like you cared about Naruto before./**_ inner Sakura venomously answered knowing full well why he was like that.

Sasuke in actuallity was quite bored and just wanted a drink that is until he saw Naruto carrying a bag and smirked.

" So dobe going camping tonight or something?" mockingly questioned the Uchiha expecting a teme and followed by a couple of fists with each other but got something that disturbed the two.

" No Sasuke, I just received a mission so I'm heading out." Naruto began to walk off as he bowed in respect once again disturbing the couple.

_/ He didn't even call me teme, something's not right./_

" Wait Naruto..." Sakura grabbed Naruto's shoulder as she smiled..." We'll go with you just wait for us here to get permission from the Hokage..."

" No." Naruto cut Sakura off causing her smile to faulter.

" What do you mean no dobe? I thought we were a team." Sasuke answered.

" A team? I've seen teams in action, whether it was Team Gai, Team Kurenai, Team Asuma, those were actual teammates who helped each other, cared about each other, in our little group I was always oppressed by the two of you. I saved your asses more times than I can count but you Sasuke chidoried me twice because you got jealous of my hard work and you Sakura constantly belittled me and beat me up for no good reason. Now yes maybe I deserved it for the Oiroke no Jutsu but asking you on dates? C'mon that was just absurd." Naruto wanted to yell and curse at them but he felt in his heart they didn't deserve to get yelled at, that would be too good for them.

Sakura and Sasuke for the first time felt truly ashamed of their actions and as they were about to apologize Naruto raised his hand.

" No I don't accept your apology from either of you but to show your remorse I want you both to become better people in life, more understanding and loving towards other human beings and then maybe one day I'll forgive you. Till then we're just comrades not friends, or best friends, but comrades."

As Naruto began to walk away forever from his former friends, he realized that miniscule purple mark on Sakura's eye meaning that she got it from someone. The last Namikaze quickly punched Sasuke in the face surprising Sakura.

" As much as I lost respect and love for Sakura she is still a woman and I have two pet peeves, women being cheated on and women being hit by the men they love. Sasuke your lucky I'm heading out for my mission or I would be making sure you never were a man again." Naruto darkly commented as Sasuke was being choked by the jinchuuriki's demonic K.I.

Naruto quickly took off leaving behind two former teammates to ponder about their lives and how they treated others. Naruto on the other hand stood in front of the gates as he looked back to his village his head high as he stared into the eyes of the Hokage monuments.

" I have to do this dad, I'm sorry I didn't meet your expectations."

Vanishing into the darkness, a single drop of water could be heard falling into a small puddle.

Back in the village...

The whole group was awaiting Team 7's arrival as they chatted with each other in celebration of the young Heiress birthday. Kiba had gotten his wife a beautiful necklace causing her to launch herself at him and give him a big kiss. He had told everyone about his big present earning a whatever from Shikamaru and please stop being so loud from Shino. All he needed to do was brag to Naruto about how great he was in giving gifts compared to him.

As they were about to cut the cake, the door opened revealing Sakura and Sasuke in Uchiha formal wear with black robes and the Uchiha insignia on their backs but they all noticed the swollen cheek of Sasuke.

" Holy crap who beat the hell out of you?" asked Kiba in surprise earning a grunt from Sasuke.

" Are you two all right?" worried Hinata.

" Yeah it's was just a friendly spar between me and Sasuke and I used too much chakra." sheepishly laughed Sakura earning chuckles from across the room.

Earning a laughter from the crowd in the room, Hinata was the first to speak.

" Sakura-san, where's Naruto-kun, is he hurt?" asked the young Heiress as she had her hands clasped.

" Oh Naruto he's fine, he just went off on a solo mission, said it was given to him earlier and couldn't be here. I'm sorry Hinata." bowed Sakura as she nicely covered for Naruto only to hear a snort from Kiba.

" What a jerk! Hinata has been exceptionally nice to him for most his life and he decides not..."

" Kiba-kun please that's enough Naruto-kun had to go we're still shinobi of the Hidden Leaf village and it's still our duty to take missions until we retire." Hinata explained.

" She's right you don't have to be so troublesome." sighed Shikamaru only to get whacked in the head by his wife Temari who was twitching from her left eye.

" What did I tell you about that word?" threatened the Suna princess while the young Nara clan head sweated.

" What kind of mission did Naruto have?" questioned the curious Akamachi as Sakura and Sasuke began to wonder that too.

" We have no idea , the dobe had a strange look in his eyes that I've never seen in him before." Sasuke explained earning worried glances from the people in the crowd.

" I have faith that Naruto-san will be all right, maybe he just had something on his mind." Gaara gave out his idea while drinking his sake.

As the party was about to begin, a door was slid open to the image of Hatake Kakashi passed out and carried by Gai and Iruka as the female and male crowd gathered around the drunk Hokage. After the both men laid down the unconscious Hokage, the room was deadly silent, with fear, sadness and confusion.

" Gai-sensei what happened to your hip ,youthful, companion?" asked Lee.

Gai said nothing as he hung his head , Kakashi in his drunken state had told Gai what he had sent Naruto into and how the blond 's state of mind was. Even the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha was drained from joy after hearing Naruto's situation and his last mission.

Most who had know Gai and his personality for years like , Anko, Lee, Neji, Iruka, and Ten-ten had begun to get seriously scared at his emotionless body. Usually it meant bad news and Kurenai was about to pat Gai on the should until he lifted his head to show everyone his tears...

" I-I h-have some n-news a-about N-Naruto-kun..."

Meanwhile with Naruto...

After gaining some more chakra from the fox, he had decided to speed up the process just in case Kakashi had blabbed about his suicide mission. Not that the pervert was a blabbermouth, in fact he usually was pretty good at keeping secrets. Naruto just felt paranoid that his friends would try to stop him.

**/ This is pathetic, your willing to jump to your death over being alone? Your weak human, do you hear me, weak!/ **

Naruto said nothing staring off into the trees, not letting the fox get the best of him ,even if he had to take mental insults from the caged demon.

**/ I shall not perish do you hear me? I did not survive that bastard Uchiha Madara only for you to get yourself killed./ **complained Kyuubi but once again received silence. For a minute nothing happen then Naruto answered...

" Don't worry I'm going to free you and you can go back to the living world. I already had prepared myself in case if I had to release you to protect my loved ones. Mentally I'm ready to set you free." whispered Naruto.

The Kyuubi truly was astonished at the response of his container, usually their was a 'shut up baka fox' or 'whatever furball' he wasn't expecting to hear about his freedom.

" I will release you from my body once I defeat that army and know I'm on the verge of death, then I'll let you go. Can you promise me one thing ?" asked Naruto

He couldn't let himself feel sorry for the gaki, but then again he had never seen a human completely get screwed by Kami and Shinigami before.

**/ What is is?/**

" Please don't attack the Hidden Leaf Village or any one innocent."

Once again the demon lord was stunned at Naruto's kindness to the people that hurt the young man. The Kyuubi chuckled, maybe the Namikazes were an example of human beings he could tolerate and respect.

**/ Very well, since your giving me my freedom I will comply, but if they assault me or try to capture me as their weapon I won't hesitate to kill them. Do I make myself clear?/**

" Perfectly clear."

As soon as the conversation ended in Naruto's mind he had arrived to a nearby boat harbor and noticed a captain with a mustached white beard and a blue cap on his head, blue jacked and white pants with white shoes who gave him a warm smile. Almost reminded Naruto of Jiji but that just brought Naruto even more sad to know the old man was gone. Quickly shaking his bad mood, he grinned at the old man.

" Hello sonny where would you like me to take you?"

" Haislmen please."

The old experienced captain was slightly surprised, nobody usually requested to go that far from the shinobi countries. Sure he'd gone there before but it was usually rare circumstances when someone would ask to go there.

" I even have the money..." Naruto quickly dropped his life savings and some gold he had found from a trip to Tori no Kuni.

" Oh no my boy it's quite all right it's free."

" No sir, I want to pay ." Naruto begged.

" Are you sure my boy? You might need to eat or something."

" No it's fine, I'm packed with food, please just take it." Naruto placed the money on the old man's hand and nodded.

" Very well let's go..." the boat started to shake a bit but then pulled out of the harbor and into the sea.

The battle was about to begin and a certain woman was moving back and forth, whimpering from her horrible nightmare...

" Okaa-san , please wake up." shook the red haired woman to her mother as she woke up.

" W-What happened?" asked the groggy and sweaty woman.

" You were having a nightmare, okaa-san."

" Oh Misaki, I was having a dream were my Kushina akachan's son was going to die."

" It's ok okaa-san, I'm sure it was just a dream." comforted Masaki.

" No it's not..." chuckled darkly the black figure who scared the Uzumaki women.

" So your this country's ruler, Jon vas Kingstein. " the male Uzumaki stated getting a chuckle.

" Alert to your surroundings, pretty good old man, from what I've heard your Isao Uzumaki clan head leader."

Isao nodded as the tall muscular man with light green hair and black glasses inspected the old man before he punched him straight in the face.

" Otou-san!!"

" Isao-kun!!"

Jon was least to say having a good time with the crying face of Misaki and the hateful eyes of that woman named Chie.

" I heard from a former shinobi that you have the ability of looking to the future, basically a psychic. I am going to keep you alive and your daughter..." pointed the man to the scared eyes of the woman, " Will be my sex slave."

Chie wished she could do something and as about he was about to leave, he stopped.

" Oh by the way your dream was right, you do have a grandson, his name's Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki."

The news horrified the Uzumaki clan, while Jon began to laugh louder, knowing full well their clan prince was about to be brutally murdered.

_/ You will die Uzumaki, then their will be nothing to threaten my world wide conquest. Every nation will fall and eventually your pitiful country of Fire will bow to me./_

Next chapter, the set up, the army, and the mission is revealed!!!

Oh how will this story end? Sad or happy?

Oh wait I already said it's a tragedy but please read don't make me have to wear a tutu and yell monkey might make may muscle mitch


End file.
